In many instances a household pet is considered as a family member. As such, the pet is deserving of comfortable accommodations, especially for sleeping. A dog bed of the prior art may comprise a lying down surface which is surrounded, with the exception of an entrance opening, with low vertical wall sections. The dog may lie in the center of the bed and frequently the dog attempts to snuggle into the corners of the wall. Dogs seem to have an instinct to withdraw into recesses and trough-like depressions. Cats also seek out environments where they are enclosed or at least partially surrounded, with their head exposed, or sometimes concealed. However, the prior art beds offer the pet few, if any, options in the manner of using the pet bed.